Will you miss me?
by Nukuyasha
Summary: Kagome left with hojo and InuYasha doesn't know. ANd then everyone of InuYasha's friends die. even kikyou..... Is this the end of our beloved Hanyou?


Kagome sat out side the well looking out over the shrine grounds. She couldn't believe she was leaving this place. She would go to America tomorrow with Hojo. Hojo got behind her and kissed her. "Ready to go Higurashi?" Kagome nodded her head. "But stop calling me Higurashi that's not my last name anymore." Hojo nodded his head. "Let's go." Kagome took one last look at the well then started walking with Hojo.

InuYasha sat thinking about her. "The least you could've done Kagome is give back the shards." He felt the quietness surrounding him. "What do I care……," he starts walking off. "I was better off with out her in the first place……." He didn't believe himself. Kagome runs off and gets married to Hojo without telling him first. And expects him to watch over Higurashi shrine while they move to America. Miroku looks at him. "Something wrong?" InuYasha looks angrily at him. "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku sighed. "You're jealous aren't you?" InuYasha turns around. "I'm not jealous…….she took the freaking shards!" Miroku looked at InuYasha. "Your just making up excuses to not be sad she's gone…….face it she might not come back ever again." InuYasha glared at him. "You're not helping Bouzu." Miroku sighed. "I can see why she chose Hojo over you. The whole time she was here after Kikyo showed up you loved her more the Kagome…That would tick any woman off." InuYasha grabs Miroku's robes brutally. InuYasha's left eye twitched. "You better keep quiet…!" Miroku looks calmly at him. He sighs. "It isn't my fault…..so don't take you anger out on me. Save it for Naraku." InuYasha drops Miroku down. InuYasha sighs. He was all alone now Sango had run off and Shippo had gone with Kagome. He jumped into a tree.

Kagome sat in the airplane with Shippo. "Kagome what's and where's America?" Kagome smiled. "It's a country and it's far far away." Shippo looked outside the window of the air plane. "What do you think will happen to InuYasha and the others?" Kagome shrugged. "I guess they'll have a ball." Shippo looked at her. "Well don't cha miss InuYasha?" Kagome sighed a bit. "Not much but yes. I guess he's off with his Kikyo like he wanted to be in the first place." Hojo looked behind him. "Darling are you ok? You seem sad." Kagome smiled. "No I'm fine." Hojo looked worriedly at her. "You sure?" Kagome smiled. Yep! No regrets!" Hojo turned back in his seat. Kagome slept with Shippo the rest of the trip.

InuYasha stayed in the tree for a week. Until Miroku pushed him down with his staff that is. "What was that for?!" Miroku looked at him. "Stop acting like this and get over it." InuYasha punches Miroku in the nose. Miroku's nose bleeds. "You are very irritating now…….I shall leave and meditate for awhile….you should to." Miroku held his bleeding nose. InuYasha turned and walked off. "Feh! I don't need to meditate…" Miroku shrugged. "Do what you like…." Miroku walked off the other direction. InuYasha walked around. Not looking up from the ground. "What if Kagome comes back and doesn't even remember me......" he looks at the sky."What if i never get this dumb rosarie necklace off my neck?" Miroku looked around. "It's quieter now that were the only ones left ne?" InuYasha nodded his head. "Well the only coarse we have now is to find and kill Naraku by ourselves." InuYasha looked at the ground. He sighed. "I feel really alone. I don't know why but it almost feels like she's never coming back." Miroku looked at him. "Kagome might never come back ever." InuYasha glares at him. "You're not helping Miroku." Miroku sighed. "It's best to forget about it...........it will make things a lot less painful for me and you." InuYasha felt so stupid for choosing Kikyo over Kagome. After all if it wasn't for Kagome's soul Kikyo wouldn't be alive right now. "Hay Miroku," Miroku looks at InuYasha. "What is it?" InuYasha sighed. "Is it possible this is my entire fault?" Miroku rubbed his chin in thought. "Well maybe.......after all she is something dead and cold and Kagome had in fact wasted time on you trying to see if you liked her.......fact is you never really showed it." InuYasha slumps in sadness. And lightly says. "Ohhhh......" Miroku rested on a rock.

Kagome looked out the car window. "So uh Hojo where are we going again?" Hojo smiled. "Washington State." Kagome looked at him. "Are we driving or flying?" Hojo smiled. "Flying but I thought we could rest in New York for a while and get comfortable." Shippo looked excited. "Wow Kagome everything's so different then in the Feudal era." Hojo looked at Shippo. "Is he coming with us?" Kagome nodded her head yes.

"Poor InuYasha...........I pity him." InuYasha looks up. "I heard that Miroku and I don't need you stupid pity." InuYasha sits by a river and looks at his reflection. he randomly grabs a rock and shaders the Image of him in the water. Miroku looked at his reflection for a minute and could find nothing wrong. InuYasha heard a villager scream. "Lady Kikyo is dead!" InuYasha stood up and ran to her. "K-Kikyo!" She lay still, dead, soulless on the ground. InuYasha felt like crying. "Kikyo you ruined my life!" He slapped her lifeless, cold, pale face. "I-it's your entire fault!" Miroku came over and touched InuYasha on the shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Miroku quickly moves away. InuYasha could smell Naraku on her. "Naraku you bastard!!!!!!!!!!!" He shook at the anger and sadness of Kikyo's death. "Naraku this is your entire fault!!!!" InuYasha kneeled on the ground and shook. "I will kill you Naraku by my father's grave I will KILL you!!!!!!!!"

Kagome slept in the Hotel next to Hojo. She couldn't have been happier at the moment. "Life is perfect." Shippo cuddled up to Kagome. "Goodnight Shippo."

He picked up Kikyo's dead body and buried her. He sat awhile looking at the grave. "Both Kagome and Kikyo are gone now........I AM alone..." Miroku walks up to him. "Hay you're not alone ok......Kagome will come back eventually.....and maybe Kikyo will be revived again who knows." InuYasha turns his head away. "I doubt it." Miroku looks at him. "Well you get mad at me if I tell the truth so I am trying to ease up a bit on the truth." InuYasha sighs. Miroku shakes him. "Get a hold of your self InuYasha!" InuYasha just looks at him. He didn't feel like doing anything anymore. What's the point?"

Koga comes by a little later. "Awe what happened did the little mutt get hurt." InuYasha looks at him for a second. "Kagome's gone for good." Koga stands up. "KAGOME LEFT?!?! WITH WHO?!?!" InuYasha looks down. "She went off with a guy named Hojo." Koga starts acting hysterical. InuYasha can't stand it no more so he hit's Koga over the head with his sword. Koga is on the ground unconscious. "Finally he shuts up......." InuYasha stands up and forcefully puts a smirk on his face. Miroku looks at him sadly. "What are you looking at Monk?!" Miroku stands. "Nothing InuYasha." InuYasha forced himself to be happy for Kagome and everyone else. "Let go get the rest of those shards..."

Kagome was in the house that Hojo had paid for. "Wow it so big!" Hojo smiled. "Kagome go explore around her I'm gunna go get some food, make sure the movers put everything the way you want it." Kagome nodded. Shippo laughed. "Kagome do I get a room all to my self?" Kagome laughed to. "Yea Shippo it's down stairs." Shippo runs down the stairs.

"InuYasha you sure your okay?" InuYasha smirks. "What's it to ya?!" Miroku sighed. "Well seems like your attitude is back but inside might be different." InuYasha looks at him. "What are you talking about?" Miroku shakes his head. "Nothing." InuYasha shrugs "whatever." Miroku shrugged in response. He walked off to a village to perform a fake exorcism. "Man how can you trick people like this?" Miroku smiles. "Practice." InuYasha rolls his eyes. "Figures." While Miroku walked past he saw a tear fall from InuYasha's eye. Miroku couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was like one day everything was fine and the way it should be. The next Kagome's married and far away kikyo's dead and he's all alone.

"I got the food!" Kagome looks at the door. "Mind opening the door for me?" Kagome opens the door and kisses him. "Hello." Shippo sits on Kagome's shoulder. "Hi Hojo!" InuYasha killed a demon and looked triumphant as he held the Shikon jewel shard high. "Ha!" Miroku just looks at him. "Do you think Kagome is thinking about us right now?" InuYasha shrugs. "I miss Kagome." Miroku looks at him. "I do to."

Kagome lays on her big fluffy bed. "InuYasha and Miroku.....I hope you guys are ok......I'm sorry but InuYasha I couldn't make it any easier on me or you." Kagome fingers the shards. "I'll go back to Feudal Japan one day and return these and free you to make up for this InuYasha." Shippo looks at her. "So you really miss InuYasha?" Kagome nods. "I should have stayed till I defeated Naraku with them.."

InuYasha sits in a tree and looks at the shards. "Ah little brother....." InuYasha looks down to see Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru looks up. "I am here for Tetsusaiga." InuYasha looks at him. "You aren't getting it." InuYasha jumps down and draws his sword. "Ah what happened to your human woman? Did she die?" InuYasha scowls at Sesshomaru. "It's none of your business Sesshomaru!" InuYasha attacks Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blocks the attack. "Wasn't she supposed to defeat Naraku before she left?" InuYasha tries to punch Sesshomaru. "Little brother you seem to be angry at the mention of her....did she leave you for another perhaps?" Sesshomaru stabs his blade threw InuYasha. He tries to get Tetsusaiga but can't because he is full demon. "Perhaps another day little brother." they leave.

Kagome turns on the T.V and looks at the cartoons. "Wow." Shippo watches with her. Kagome thinks in her mind. "I can't go back now it'd cost too much and I don't think I can take seeing InuYasha right now." Kagome holds the shards. "And if Naraku is in Japan he can't get these right now."

InuYasha lay motionless on the ground. Taking soft fragile breaths. "InuYasha are you ok?" Miroku looked over him. InuYasha sits up slowly. "I've have worse before." He holds his wound. "You should rest and heal up." InuYasha lay back down. "Kagome, I wish you were here." InuYasha looked at Miroku. "What is it?" InuYasha sighs. "Nothing." Miroku looked around. "Has Kagome forgotten all about us InuYasha?" InuYasha sighed. "Probably." Miroku sighed. "It's so quiet........" Miroku looked from side to side. "Indeed. Perhaps something has happened." InuYasha thought about it.

Kagome walked threw a park with her two children Midori and Ruko they were 2 & 3 years old. Hojo picked Midori up and put her on his shoulders and smiled. Shippo now 14 walked casually with Kagome and Hojo and the kids. "Kagome don't you think InuYasha would want to know?" Kagome looked at Shippo. "InuYasha?" Shippo looked a little alarmed at her. "You know (moves his hands in a twitching motion above his head)" Kagome remembered now. "Oh the boy with the doggy ears." Kagome looked at him. "I feel really bad but I forgot all about feudal Japan 3 years ago.

InuYasha fought another one of Naraku's demon puppets. "Serves you right Naraku." Miroku looked cautiously at his right hand. It was getting bigger. And the bigger it got the sooner it would swallow him up. "Miroku what's wrong?" Miroku used his other hand to point to his right. "Ooooooooo." Miroku shrugs. "Naraku must die soon.........or else i'll be swallowed up." InuYasha nodded his head. "The coward sending nothing but demon puppets after us."

Kagome drove home with Shippo in the front and Hojo and the kids in the back. She yawned. This was one of her best days off work so far. "InuYasha I wish I could remember more about you. I can't believe I almost forgot you completely." She looked at the road. And yawned.

Miroku couldn't sleep. Too much worried him so InuYasha stayed up with him. "It'll be ok we'll go find Naraku and kill him." Miroku nodded his head.

"I wonder what happened to lady Sango." InuYasha sighed. "Do you want to find out?" Miroku nodded his head. InuYasha walked to a graveyard and pointed to a grave. "Sango was finally killed by Naraku........" Miroku was really sad. "She's been dead for 3 years now." InuYasha looks sorrowfully at Miroku. "Naraku is going to die for this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha put his hand on Miroku's shoulder. "It's sad but we got to keep going......it's the only way." Miroku stood up. "I suppose so." he sighed. "Let's go Miroku." They started walking.

Kagome looked at Midori before she left for work. "Have a good time at the day care center Ruko, Midori. I'll see you later." she drove off. "(Sighs) I feel so guilty for forgetting everyone in Japan. Leaving my friends there."

InuYasha sat in tree thinking about kagome and Kikyo. He knew he couldn't keep up his front image for much longer. Miroku sat on a rock thinking of Sango and how he'd wanted to ask her to bare his children. "(Sighs) this is so depressing." InuYasha nodded his head. "First Kagome then Kikyo then Sango and then maybe I'll go......" InuYasha looked at Miroku. "Don't think like that ok?" InuYasha turned around.

Kagome picked up Midori and Ruko. "How was your day?" They smile and laugh. "I'd take that as a great." They drove home. Hojo was making curry. "Oh smells great Hojo!" she kisses him. He smiles. "Hay Kagome anything new?" Kagome shrugged. "No just working at the Japanese restaurant. It's so much fun!" Hojo laughed. "Of course since you lived in Japan for so long." She smiled. Shippo came home. "Hi." Kagome smiled and waved. "Where have you been?" Shippo looked at her. "Up in that big tree." Kagome shrugged.

It seemed like Japan was growing darker by the day for them. And everything they loved has died.

InuYasha looks around. "Miroku, you should cheer up." Miroku shoots a glare at InuYasha. "I don't want to cheer up." InuYasha shrugs. "Your life." Miroku looks down. "Might as well die out of sorrow." InuYasha looks at him. "Na you still have a life to live." Inside InuYasha felt the same. He stands up. "Were just two little fishes in a puddle?" InuYasha looks at Miroku. "I don't get what you're saying but it sounds kind of stupid." Miroku walks off. "The young monk lost his Sango how sad........." Naraku comes in front of him with Kagura and Kanna. "Naraku!!!!!!!!!I'll kill you for this!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku tries to attack but Naraku whisks to the other side and kicks Miroku's ass. "Err...." Naraku laughs. "So you're a dog now?" Miroku scowls at Naraku. "You're a horrible man Naraku!" Naraku smiles. "Yes......I am thank you." Miroku unleashes the wind tunnel but they leave. "D-damn you Naraku."

Kagome sighed. she felt so bored today. "Hojo lets do something fun." Hojo looks at her. "How bout an amusement park?" Kagome energetically sits up. "Please can we go?!" Hojo smiles and laughs. "Ok Kagome." They get into the car and drive to enchanted village.

InuYasha looks at Miroku. "You look like you've paid a visit to Naraku." Miroku looks at him. "That's because I have." InuYasha looks away. "I feel your anger Miroku.......just no meditating okay? It drives me nuts!" Miroku smiles. "Okay InuYasha." InuYasha looks at Tetsusaiga.

Kagome rides a roller coaster with Shippo. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" it goes up down lupitie loop spiral. "That was fun." Shippo shivers. "Kagome that was kind of scary." Kagome looks at him. "Oh that's right you've never ridden a roller coaster before have you."

Miroku looks around. "(Sighs)" InuYasha looks at Miroku. "Get over it already." Miroku looked at him. "Might have worked for you but not for me." InuYasha rolls his eyes. "Whatever, think what you want I don't care."

"Miroku are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Miroku points to his right hand. "I'll be fine go check on the shrine okay? Kagome did ask you to look after it and you haven't for 5 years!" InuYasha looks down the well. "Ok. Ok I'm going happy?" Miroku nods his head. InuYasha jumps down the well. Miroku goes and sits under a tree.

"Oh Hojo!" Kagome smiles as Hojo hands her a stuffed bear. She suffocates it and smothers it. "This is a wonderful anniversary present Hojo!" Kagome hands him a gold watch. "Thanks darling!" Midori and Ruko just watch as there parents smother there stuff with affection. They toddle to the TV and watch cartoons. Hamtaro came on. 'Hamtaro will know just what to do.'

InuYasha peeked over the side of the well and looked around. He had his work cut out for his the place was so dusty. "ACHOO!" InuYasha sneezed because of the dust. 'Sighs' He picks up a broom and wipes off the cobwebs off it. And starts sweeping.

Kagome sat on her bed drawing. She had managed to draw a picture of InuYasha but didn't know it was him. "I wonder what I drew." She crumbles it up and tosses it in the trash can.

InuYasha was beat the whole day cleaning and he only got one fourth of the work done. "I wish someone else could do this work instead of Me." he jumps into the tree by kagome's bedroom and climbs into her room from her window. He falls asleep on her bed. feudal era "Naraku why have you returned?!" Naraku smiles wickedly. "To watch in amusement as the wind tunnel devours you. Miroku looks at his hand to find himself starting to be devoured by the void. "AGH!" Miroku holds his hand as it devours him. Naraku watches. Miroku had been devoured by the void in his right hand 'the wind tunnel'. Naraku confidently as he witnessed this seen. modern era InuYasha awoke the next day to the emptiness of Kagome's house usually Kagome would be screaming at him for being in her bed. Or Sota would be bugging him. Or her crazy grandpa doing weird things to him. He sighed. "Kagome I miss you so much." InuYasha picked up the broom and started sweeping the floor with it.

Kagome picked up the toys off the ground as her kids were outside playing. She contently sighed. Kagome stood in the door way. Midori and Ruko looked at her. "Time to come in you two." Midori ran to Kagome and hugged her leg while Ruko grabbed the bottom of her skirt. She smiled.

InuYasha came back to the feudal era. "Miroku I'm back......" he looked around Miroku was gone. InuYasha sighed. Everything he worked so hard to keep had disappeared from him. he was alone again. He jumped into a tree on the outskirts of the village of Kaede and closed his eyes. "Kagome then Kikyo Sango then Miroku." He held what was 3/4ths of a complete jewel in his hand. he was eventually going to wish to be with Kagome. But now what was the point. Nothing mattered anymore.

Kagome arrived at the Higurashi shrine with Hojo. He was going TDY to Japan. "Hold on Hojo. I have something to take care of first. Don't come in with me." He stood outside the well. She took Midori and Ruko with her. They jumped through the well.

InuYasha ran to the well. "Kagome's back! She's finally back! Everything will be okay now! He stood by the well but was surprised when he saw two kids with her. "Kagome......." She looked at him. "Inu-Washa?" InuYasha looked shockingly at her. "No InuYasha! YASHA not WASHA! Don't you remember?" She looked at him. She removed the rosarie beads. And handed him the shards. "This is Midori and Ruko." InuYasha looked sadly at Kagome. "You're leaving me again?" Kagome looked at him. "Could you drop me off at the other side of the well since I have no shards anymore. And I don't plan on ever coming back again." InuYasha was shocked. He sadly dropped her and the kids off on the other side. "I guess this is good bye Kagome......." Kagome didn't pay attention to him. "Later." He looked at her in the most depressed saddened look you could give someone ever. And disappeared down the well. InuYasha quickly ran to the side of a great cliff with rocks under it and plunged down. Making the spikes stab his body and ending his life. All sorrow had ended for him

InuYasha woke up with a startled look on his face. He looked around and saw Sango and Kirara sleeping as well as Miroku and Shippo. He rubbed his face. "Where's Kagome?" he looks around but doesn't find her. "Ah she married a guy named Hojo!"

Kagome yawns as she wakes up. "g'morning Buyo." she pets her fat cat. Then gets dressed and heads to the shrines well. She picks up the sacred jewel shards and walks out of the house.

Miroku wakes up. "Is something wrong InuYasha?" InuYasha looks at Miroku. "I thought the wind tunnel killed you." Miroku looks weirdly at InuYasha. "Ok? Are you feeling ok?" InuYasha looks down. "I'm not sure." Sango wakes up. "Hay what's going on.

Kagome grabs her bike and rides over to the group. She yawns. "Morning everyone." InuYasha jumps down from the tree. "KAGOME!!!!!" he hugs her hard. "InuYasha you're squishing me!" Miroku and Sango watch InuYasha hug her wondering what was going on. "UH I'm glad to see you to?" Kagome looked at him. "You didn't marry a guy named Hojo did you?" Kagome looks strangely at him. "UH no! Why would I?" InuYasha looks down and saw his rosarie necklace. "Phew it was just a dream!" Kagome looks at him. "What was just a dream?" InuYasha laughs nervously. "N-nothing Kagome." Kagome sighs.

They're eating watermelon in a village and Sango and Miroku are off talking. "So um Kagome how are you?" Kagome looks weirdly at him. "Fine. InuYasha what's up with you, you seem a little off today." InuYasha just smiles. 'Thank god it was just a dream.'


End file.
